


La Belle au Bois Dormant

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Haikyuu!! au pays des contes de fées [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Scents & Smells, Sleep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 11. Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, vivaient un roi et une reine qui fêtèrent la naissance de leur enfant. Froissé parce qu'il ne fut pas invité, un être féérique maudit le petit Tooru mais un de ses collègues décide de la contrer. Qu'arrivera-t-il au prince quand il grandira? Yaoi UshiOiHaikyuu et La Belle au Bos Dormant ne m'appartiennent pas.





	La Belle au Bois Dormant

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause sur la requête qui sera divisée en plusieurs petits OS et donc, voici le onzième conte de fées, j'ai nommé La Belle au Bois Dormant. J'ai choisi la version abrégée des frères Grimm plutôt que celle de Charles Perrault (qui s'inspire du vieux conte d'origine incluant des joyeusetés comme de l'adultère, de la somnophilie non consentie et une méchante avec des penchants cannibales) et cette fois-ci, je remanie un peu plus l'histoire car sinon, cela serait trop court. Niveau couple, cela sera du UshiOi avec une touche de IwaKage et d'autres couples. Bonne lecture. :)

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, vivaient un roi et une reine qui se désespéraient de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Un jour, alors que la souveraine se baignait dans la rivière située non loin du chateau, une grenouille dotée de parole consola son chagrin en lui déclarant que la naissance de son enfant serait dans les mois à venir.

Bien que la reine n'y crut point, la prédiction se réalisa et ce fut ainsi que nacquit le prince que le roi nomma Tooru. Il décida aussi par la même occasion de célébrer la naissance de son enfant en invitant un bon nombre d'êtres féériques afin que le petit Tooru fut paré de toutes les vertus, ce qui occasionna un branle-bas de combat sans précédent dans le monde des fées.

"Bon, déclara Daichi qui se chargeait de cette mission délicate accompagné de pas moins de onze êtres féériques comme subalternes qui furent réunis autour de lui dans une modeste salle réservée aux cas exceptionnels, le père du prince Tooru, dont nous avons la charge, a protégé le monde des fées un bon nombre de fois. C'est pour cette raison que son fils ne recevra pas un mais douze dons, un pour chaque d'entre vous. Nous avons reçu chacun une invitation pour la fête de sa naissance.

\- Cool, on va s'éclater, déclara un Terushima très enthousiaste, j'espère qu'il y aura de jolies damoiselles.

\- Et moi, un super bon buffet, renchérit un Nishinoya très motivé bien que son collègue et petit Asahi tentait de le tempérer de son coté.

\- Ce serait bien qu'il y ait du riz à l'oeuf, fit ensuite son ami Hinata qui fut malheureusement remis à sa place par Kageyama qui rétorqua avec sa sévérité coutimière : "On n'y va pas pour manger, imbécile.

\- Oh, ça va, maugréa le roux qui fit la moue.

\- Je me demande quel don tu vas octroyé au prince, majesté, rétorqua Tsukishima, une mauvaise humeur permanente?

\- Allons, on se calme, vous deux, tenta de les tranquiliser Sugawara pour éviter qu'il y eut une dispute.

\- Allez, Sawamura, faut qu'on y aille, le pressa ensuite un Futakuchi blasé, plus vite on aura donné nos dons au prince, plus vite cette mission ennuyeuse sera terminée.

\- Futakuchi, voyons, le fustigea ensuite Moniwa, prends ton travail au sérieux pour une fois. Tu es un être féérique, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Moniwa a raison, renchérit Kuroo d'un ton réprobateur, aider les princes et les princesses, c'est notre rayon même si c'est barbant des fois.

\- Et on ferait bien de se dépêcher, déclara enfin Iwaizumi d'un ton sans appel, la fête va commencer.

\- Allons-y, ordonna alors Sawamura en invoquant un portail menant dans la salle du château, et je tiens à ce que vous ayez une attitude exemplaire, avertit-il en regardant tour à tour Terushima, Nishinoya, puis Hinata, Kageyama et Tsukishima, est-ce clair?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en coeur en faisant émerger leurs ailes de papillons dont les teintes irisées faisaient échos à la couleur de leur chevelure. Les êtres féériques franchirent ensuite au portail pour assister à la fête.

Le souverain les accueillit chaudement tout en leur souhaitant la bienvenue tandis que la reine contemplant son fils qui dormait tranquillement dans son berceau. La cour sourit à la vue de l'enfant tout comme Sugawara le couva d'un regard attendri, les larmes aux yeux. Comme il attendit l'enfant de Daichi, ce genre d'événement le rendit émotif.

Kuroo, de son coté, trouvait dommage que Bokuto n'eut pas pu venir mais bon, comme leur patron l'avait mis à pied parce qu'il s'était malencontreusement trompé de don pour une princesse, le pauvre était resté chez lui avec son compagnon. Cela lui faisait pensé que le sien n'allait pas tarder à avoir leur enfant et même si participer à une fête le rendit tout joyeux, Tetsurou ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son Yakkun. La voix de Moniwa le tira de ses pensées. "C'est le moment d'octroyer les dons au prince, chuchota-t-il.

L'être féérique hocha la tête puis tous firent la queue, leur baguette magique à la main.

"Euh, je te fais don de la beauté, déclara Hinata, tout content d'avoir bien formulé comme il faut.

\- Tu possèderas la richesse de l'esprit, fit ensuite Tsukishima.

\- Tu seras un être vertueux, dit ensuite Daichi...

Puis chacun continua de parer le prince de tout ce qui était bon en ce monde jusqu'au moment où ce fut le tour de Sugawara qui fut empêché par une présence obscure que les fées reconnurent entre milles. L'aura imposante qui émanait de cet être féérique tout de noir vêtu fut tel que les gens de la cour reculèrent en frissonnant d'effroi. "Sakusa?, s'étonna Moniwa, mais que fais-tu là? Je pensais que tu étais en mission.

\- Demande ça au roi, répondit Kiyoomi d'un ton glacial, ce sinistre individu m'a fait la promesse de m'inviter à la fête de son enfant. Après tout s'il est né, c'est grace au don que j'ai octroyé à la reine.

\- Alors, la grenouille..., s'étonna la jeune femme qui tentait de consoler Tooru qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Une simple messagère que j'ai convoqué pour vous tromper, expliqua Sakusa tout en jetant un regard peu amène au roi, votre époux m'a supplié de lui donner un héritier donc j'ai réalisé son souhait à la seule condition que je sois invité pour fêter la naissance du petit Tooru mais je vois qu'il a oublié sa promesse vu que mes collègues ne sont même pas au courant.

\- Ce-C'est un malentendu, bafouilla le roi en s'agenouillant, v-vous avez une réputation de fée maudite et...

-...Il suffit, s'emporta Sakusa sous le regard chagriné de ses amis. Dans le monde des fées, Kiyoomi était connu pour être un des êtres féériques les plus puissants. Beaucoup l'admiraient en dépit de son apparence et son caractère plus qu'asocial mais chez les humains, la majorité d'entre eux le prenaient pour un sorcier répugnant, ce qui était bien triste. "Bien, poursuivit Kiyoomi en s'approchant du berceau, puisque vous pensez que je suis plus enclin à maudire qu'à bénir, autant que j'octroie une malédiction à votre fils chéri, il sortit sa baguette de sa veste noire, quand il aura atteint ses quinze ans, Tooru mourra piqué par l'aiguille d'un rouet, enseveli par les ronces qui l'enserreront le château et lui en une douce étreinte.

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop, Sakusa?, le reprocha Hajime, tu ne vas tout de même pas tuer cet enfant! Il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne fais que reprendre ce que j'ai donné, le contredit Kiyoomi en haussant les épaules, sur ce, je retourne chez moi, tout ce monde m'incommode." Il disparut ensuite dans une nuée de poussières étoilées.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à contrer cette malédiction, déclara Koushi devant le désespoir des parents de Tooru, après tout, je n'ai pas offert mon don quand Sakusa est arrivé.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa ensuite Daichi, Sakusa peut être très rancunier et...

-... Je suis aussi fautif de l'avoir floué, fit le roi en regardant Tooru qui s'était endormi, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi étroit d'esprit.

\- Le mal est fait, surtout que Sakusa a dû lui jeter une malédiction en lien avec ce qu'il a dû voir dans l'avenir du prince, répliqua Sugawara en s'approchant du berceau, mais Tooru ne mourra pas, poursuivit-il en secouant sa baguette magique, lui, ainsi que tout le royaume sombreront dans un profond sommeil de cent ans. Seul le baiser de la personne qui lui sera destinée réveillera tout le monde. Je suis désolé mais c'est la seule solution pour que vous puissiez le revoir, le sort que j'ai jeté vous figera tous dans le temps si la malédiction venait à se réaliser.

\- Kageyama et Iwaizumi, ordonna ensuite Daichi, vous serez chargés de veiller sur le prince Tooru. J'en parlerai au chef une fois qu'on sera retournés dans notre monde."

Tobio et Hajime hochèrent solennellement la tête. Ils étaient les deux seuls à être libres comme l'air, la plupart ayant soit une mission, soit une vie de famille à gérer.

Ce fut ainsi que le prince Tooru grandit, inconscient de l'épée de Damoclès planant au-dessus de sa tête.

Quinze ans plus tard, le prince était devenu un beau jeune homme, un omega dont la senteur fraiche apaisait les esprits, de même que son caractère avenant le fit aimé se tous au château. Cependant, un problème, et pas des moindres, Tooru possédait une passion que redoutait amèrement son père le roi : la couture qu'il avait malheureusement découvert enfant lorsque sa mère s'attelait à la broderie.

Cependant, le souverain lui avait interdit d'en faire tout comme il avait fait brûler tous les rouets et les fuseaux du royaume suite à la triste fête en l'honneur de sa naissance. Bien entendu, Tooru en ignorait la véritable raison et inutile de dire que l'omega redoublait d'ingénuosité afin de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses deux gêneurs de service. "Iwa-chan, tu as encore jeté mon travail?, demanda-t-il d'un ton sec en fouillant dans sa chambre.

\- J'ignore comment tu as fait pour te procurer le matériel, grogna Hajime, mais il est bors de question que tu te mettes à coudre le moindre vêtement, ni à broder.

\- Mais pourquoi?, s'enquit Tooru en faisant la moue, j'aime la couture.

\- Mais ce genre de travail est indigne de votre rang, Tooru-sama, rétorqua Tobio qui venait d'apparaitre sur le seuil, faites plutôt de la calligraphie, fit-il avant de partir non sans un doux regard de remerciement de la part de Hajime.

\- "Faites plutôt de la calligraphie", gniah gniah gniah, se moqua le prince une fois son serviteur parti, il va comprendre ce que j'en pense, moi, de... Aie!, s'écria-t-il quand Iwa-chan lui donna une tape sur la tête, ça fait mal!

\- Fais ce que Kageyama te suggère, ordonna Hajime en ignorant les plaintes de Tooru, ça te permettra de t'améliorer en écriture, ce qui te sera très utile quand tu seras roi.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe, Iwa-chan, maugréa Tooru en se levant, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix."

Hajime le suivit en soupirant. Tobio et lui s'étaient jetés un sort de rajeunissement une fois assignés comme êtres féériques chargés de veiller sur le prince. Ils avaient donc pris l'apparence de deux enfants plus âgés avant de veillir normalement au fur et à mesure que Tooru grandissait. Maintenant que ce dernier se rapprochait de ses quinze ans, les deux êtres féériques firent en sorte qu'il fut assez occupé en le formant à devenir un bon monarque même s'il se sentait plus proche de Hajime que de Tobio.

D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Iwa-chan au sujet des sentiments que celui-ci éprouvait pour le noiraud. "Il faudra que tu le lui dises un jour, Iwa-chan, fit Tooru en s'installant à son pupitre une fois arrivé dans sa salle d'études, Tobio-chan est trop coincé pour faire le premier pas."

Hajime tiqua de la langue en grommelant. Il s'était aperçu des sentiments de Kageyama à don égard tout comme il les partageaient également mais ils avaient avant tout une mission à accomplir. "Travaille au lieu de dire des bêtises."

Tooru roula des yeux avant de prendre une plume dont il trempa le bout dans un encrier pour écrire ensuite dans un parchemin tout en regardant discrètement les tapisseries d'un bleu passé qui faisaient grise mine. Dommage. Avec du fil argent, j'aurais fait un superbe ouvrage mais bon... Il se demandait sans cesse de quoi avaient peur ses parents ainsi que Tobio-chan et Chibi-chan pour l'empêcher de coudre à ce point.

Toutefois, un beau matin, le roi et la reine décidèrent pour la cité voisine afin d'y rencontrer le souverain pour la plus grande joie de Tooru. "Nous te confions le royaume, lui dit son père, je suis certain que tu arriveras à me remplacer."

Le prince s'occupa donc des doléances des habitants toute la matinée en compagnie de Hajime avant d'assister Tobio l'après-midi pour la gestion du personnel. Cependant, Tooru eut une petite idée quand ses deux protecteurs furent partis se reposer dans leurs quartiers en début de soirée. Le brun se rendit discrètement dans les combles du palais, lieu qu'il n'avait jamais exploré où il rencontra dans une salle une vieille dame en train de tisser à l'aide d'un vieux rouet, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Tooru ne perçut aucune odeur émanant d'elle, preuve que c'était une beta mais il ignorait qu'une couturière travaillait encore au palais. Son père avait décidé de ne plus en engager. "Tu veux essayer?, demanda-t-elle en se levant tout en lui faisant la place.

Le prince fut trop tenté pour refuser, pour une fois qu'il avait la chance de faire ce qu'il avait envie. Tooru s'assit donc et commença à filer quand soudainement il se piqua le doigt. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un tel...

Un rire tonitruant retentit derrière lui.

Des ronces commencèrent à lézarder les murs pour en émerger.

Que...?

Son corps se fit lourd. Son esprit s'embruma. Il ne vit plus rien si ce n'était des ronces qui l'étreignirent et l'entouraient dans un sinistre cocon.

Cependant, Tooru ne fut plus en état de penser à quoique ce soit.

...J'ai... sommeil...

La sorcière contempla le spectacle. Elle qui pensait que cette malédiction pesant sur le prince Tooru n'était qu'une rumeur, c'était amusant à voir mais elle ne put continuer à admirer le travail puisqu'une ronce la transperça sans crier gare.

Hajime et Tobio sortirent de leurs chambres pour découvrir le personnel du royaume s'endormir les uns après les autres, ils accoururent ensuite dans la salle du trône pour découvrir le roi et la reine qui venaient d'entrer tout aussi assoupis. Des ronces sortèrent de toute part tandis que le royaume entier plongea dans un profond sommeil. Les êtres féériques usèrent de leur magie pour se téléporter auprès de Tooru qui était en train de dormir près d'un rouet dans un cocon fait de ronces.

Hajime aperçut aussi le corps sans vie d'une vieille femme près de l'entrée. "Ça doit être à cause de cette sorcière, maugréa-t-il en ressentant la faible énergie magique qui se dissipait.

\- J'ai laché ma vigilance, se reprocha Tobio en serrant les poings, j'aurais dû..."

L'odeur légèrement poivrée de son ami alpha ainsi que sa main poser tendrement sur la sienne le réconforta : "Je suis tout aussi fautif, Tobio, murmura Hajime en lui caressant la paume du pouce, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est d'attendre. Rentrons dans notre monde et surveillons ce qu'il se passe de là-bas."

Tobio hocha la tête. Dans leur monde, cent ans équivalait à une semaine mais il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser quand même. Hajime ressentit la même chose mais il préférait remonter le moral du noiraud. L'odeur mentholée de l'omega commença à se disperser, aussi le prit-il tendrement dans ses bras avant d'établir un portail afin qu'ils retournent tous deux chez eux.

Cent ans plus tard :

Le prince Wakatoshi fut surpris de voir cette cité si pleine de vie : les gens discutaient, d'autres se baladaient tout en écoutant quelques musiciens de rue. Les enfants jouaient tranquillement sous l'oeil de leurs parents. Tout semblait si vivant contrairement à son royaume si morne.

Il décida de faire un tour au marché quand une odeur l'alerta. Ce parfum poudré si envoutant... Wakatoshi ne cessait de le sentir ces temps-ci et il avait beau chercher d'où il provenait, le prince alpha n'arrivait pas à trouver l'omega à qui ces effluves appartenaient.

Le prince fut ainsi tellement préoccupé à les humer qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un le percuta pour ensuite tomber, les bras chargés de tissus. "Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Wakatoshi en s'agenouillant pour l'aider à se lever, tout va bi..." Il s'arrêta de parler quand il rencontra les yeux chocolats de l'omega le plus beau qu'il eut jamais vu. Alors, cette odeur venait de lui? "Euh, vous pouvez me lâcher la main?, s'enquit alors ce dernier d'un ton légèrement agacé en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ah, désolé, s'excusa de nouveau Wakatoshi en se levant, voulez-vous que je vous aide à porter ces rouleaux?

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus, répondit l'inconnu en se mettant debout, j'avoue que votre odeur m'a tellement attiré que je ne faisais pas attention où je mettais les pieds, se confia-t-il avec franchise, vous sentez bon pour un alpha. Juste musqué comme il faut.

\- Euh merci, dit Wakatoshi en fuyant son regard un peu désarçonné face à la familiarité dont le brun faisait preuve, votre senteur est tout aussi agréable si je puis me permettre. Quel est votre nom?

\- Tooru, répondit simplement l'omega, et je me rends au château d'Aoba Jousai, poursuivit-il pendant qu'ils reprirent leur chemin, les tapisseries du palais ont besoin d'être rapiécées.

\- Vous êtes couturier pour le roi?, s'enquit le prince en regardant le chateau dont les murs marbrés ajoutaient à son raffinement.

\- On peut dire ça, oui, répliqua Tooru avec un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, ah, il est temps de se séparer, déclara-t-il en écoutant les sonneries du clocher, nous nous reverrons certainement à la prochaine nuit, il se rapprocha de Wakatoshi pour effleurer la joue de celui-ci de ses lèvres en chuchotant, merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie le temps d'une petite balade, Waka-chan, termina-t-il en prenant les rouleaux avec lui avant de rentrer dans le palais.

Wakatoshi voulut le rejoindre quand des ronces l'entravèrent au point qu'il s'écroula.

Deux yeux perçants s'ouvrirent subitement au beau milieu de la nuit. La cloche du pendule résonnait depuis l'antichambre tandis que Wakatoshi s'assit sur le lit en soupirant tout en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel et pourtant... Pourtant, je sens encore l'odeur de Tooru alors...

Il se sentit perdu.

Wakatoshi décida donc de se reposer jusqu'aux aurores avant de se réfugier à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur le chateau d'Aoba Jousai dont Tooru lui avait parlé mais il n'y trouva rien à ce sujet. C'est étrange, quand même. Il aurait bien demandé à son conseiller Tendou mais celui-ci était parti en mission diplomatique.

Le prince passa ensuite la journée à assister son père, le roi de Shiratorizawa puis, après avoir soupé avec lui et son père omega, regagna sa chambre le soir où il se changea rapidement pour se mettre au lit et dormir, en espérant qu'il se retrouverait de nouveau de cette cité où se trouvait l'omega de ses rêves.

Le château d'Aoba Jousai fut de nouveau devant lui. Wakatoshi entra dans le palais avec réserve bien que les gardes s'inclinèrent à sa présence. Le roi et la reine le saluèrent aussi avant de demander à un des domestiques de les guider à leur fils le prince avant même qu'il ne put leur demander quoique ce soit. On dirait qu'ils l'attendaient.

Wakatoshi attendit donc que le valet ouvre la porte de la chambre princière pour y découvrir Tooru, assis sur une banquette, en train de broder une tapisserie argentée. "Te voilà, Waka-chan?, s'enquit-il avec un petit sourire, entre."

Celui-ci s'exécuta en hochant la tête avant de demander : "Donc, tu es le prince?

\- Oui, répondit Tooru en faisant de la place sur la banquette, et je m'excuse si mes parents se sont montrés si... Empressés. Cela fait depuis très longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de visiteurs, dit-il en insistant sur le "très".

Wakatoshi fut toujours aussi subjugué par sa beauté altière et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que l'omega à coté de lui n'était que le résultat d'un songe. Ils bavardèrent un peu, se découvrant l'un, l'autre au fur et à mesure. "La couture est ma grande passion, expliqua Tooru avant de regarder la fenêtre d'un air pensif, même si j'avoue que celle-ci nous a beaucoup coûté. Comment est ton royaume?

\- Bien qu'il soit prospère et que beaucoup disent que le palais est majestueux, je le trouve morose à en mourir.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le changer une fois que tu seras roi, déclara l'omega en souriant, ce serait bien si le mien retrouvait de nouveau cette splendeur mais je ne me soucie pas là-dessus.

\- De quoi tu parles?, demanda Wakatoshi en arquant un sourcil, je peux comprendre que nous sommes dans un rêve mais le tien est très bien ainsi, il se rembrunit en caressant la joue de Tooru, à moins qu'il soit possible de te revoir dans la réalité. Personne ne mentionne le nom de ton chateau, ni même de ton royaume dans les livres.

\- C'est normal, fit Tooru en arrêtant son ouvrage tandis que la sonnerie du clocher retentit de nouveau, tu veux me revoir?, sussura-t-il ensuite en se rapprochant doucement de Wakatoshi tandis que des ronces commencèrent à l'enserrer.

Le prince de Shiratorizawa fut trop absorbé par un regard chocolat tentateur, accompagné d'une délicate senteur poudrée pour y faire attention.

Les lèvres de Tooru effleurèrent les siennes en une invitation à un tendre baiser.

Alors viens me réveiller d'un baiser, mon cher Waka-chan.

Wakatoshi ouvrit subitement les yeux au son du pendule qui le réveilla. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant, ses lèvres furent encore empreintes de la sensation de celles de Tooru qui les avaient frolées dêlicatement. Des effluves poudrés flottèrent de nouveau dans l'air.

Il sut quoi faire.

Le prince de Shiratorizawa quitta alors son royaume en se laissant guidé par l'odeur de Tooru qui l'amena dans des bois sombres emplis de ronces qui, étrangement, s'écartèrent à sa rencontre.

Sa présence fut d'ailleurs remarquée dans le monde féérique où Tobio appela Hajime en regardant la boule de cristal. "Ça y est, murmura alors le brun, le moment est venu pour Tooru de se réveiller".

Il leur était arrivé d'aller voir leur protégé par le biais de ses rêves, tout comme ils avaient appris à leur retour que Sakusa avait été démis de des fonctions. Ceci dit, ce dernier avait décidé de mener une vie plus tranquille, loin des humains qui l'avaient tant craint. De toute manière, les deux êtres féériques savaient que tout allait s'arranger maintenant que la personne qui était destinée à Tooru vint à sa rencontre, même s'il avait fallu attendre cent ans.

"Allons l'accueillir, Tobio, déclara Hajime en lui prenant tendrement la main tandis que celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

Wakatoshi déambula dans la cité au fur et à mesure que les ronces se retirèrent pour le laisser passer. Tout y était silencieux, les habitants semblaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Le prince arriva devant le palais d'Aoba Jousai qui fut méconnaissable tellement celui-ci fut recouvert de lianes épineuses. "Si c'est Tooru que tu cherches, il se trouve dans les combles du chãteau, déclara un homme devant lui. Ses ailes de papillon d'un ocre irisé, montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un des êtres féériques que son pèee considèrait comme une vieille légende contèe par les bardes.

Un autre être féérique aux ailes noires pailletées fit son apparition. "Nous allons t'y emmener."

Wakatoshi hocha la tête sans poser de questions tellement l'évidence le frappa : au vu du roi et de la reine, ainsi que de leur cour, complêtement assoupis, le royaume de Tooru avait dû être maudit, ce qui expliqua aussi pourquoi il avait rencontré l'omega dans ses rêves. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle où se trouvait un rouet et un étrange cocon fait de ronces. En s'approchant de lui, Wakatoshi vit celui-ci s'ouvrir pour révéler un Tooru paisiblement endormi.

Le prince le trouvait encore plus beau que dans ses rêves.

Viens me réveiller d'un baiser, mon cher Waka-chan.

Wakatoshi s'agenouilla devant le prince avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

Me voici, cher Tooru.

Puis il posa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser tout en souhaitant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Des bras l'étreignirent affectueusement, des lèvres soyeuses se pressèrent davantage contre les siennes et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux : des prunelles chocolat malicieuses lui offraient un regard empli de gratitude. "Bonjour, Waka-chan, salua alors Tooru avec un sourire mutin.

\- Bonjour Tooru, fit Wakatoshi à voix basse avant de lui baiser la main.

Tobio et Hajime les regardèrent en se donnant la main.

La malédiction était enfin levée.

Les jours qui suivirent, les habitants du royaume ainsi que la famille royale prirent le temps de s'accoutumer à la vie réelle après avoir passé cent années dans un rêve éveillé. Tooru passait son temps entre ses devoirs d'héritier, ses travaux de couturier et ses sorties avec Wakatoshi dont les deux pères avaient accepté leurs fiançailles. Des fois, Tobio-chan et Iwa-chan venaient les voir. "Alors, c'est vrai que Tobio-chan attend un heureux événement?, s'enquit alors Tooru auprès de son ami pendant qu'ils sirotaient un thé dans son antichambre, tu as enfin fait le grand saut.

\- Ouais, et j'ai décidé de prendre congès en tant qu'être féérique poue passer du temps avec ma nouvelke famille, déclara fièrement Hajime, vu qu'on s'est occupés de toi, Tobio et moi, on est rôdés.

\- Oh, ça va, bougonna Tooru en faisant la moue, au fait, vous viendrez à mon mariage?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hajime avant de voir Wakatoshi ouvrir la porte, ah, je te laisse, fit-il en disparaissant dans une multitude de pailettes.

Tooru eut un petit sourire en voyant le prince de Shiratorizawa s'asseoir à coté de lui, l'air bien épuisé. "Encore les devoirs royaux?

\- Oui, soupira Wakatoshi, mais bon, il le faut bien afin de devenir un bon monarque.

\- Tu prends vraiment tout au sérieux, lui reprocha gentiment Tooru en s'asseyant sur les genoux du plus grand, je serai à tes cotés pour te guider, fit-il en lui pinçant légèrement le nez, maintenant, il faut te détendre.

\- Et je crois que j'ai une bonne idée pour le faire, murmura Wakatoshi en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Les deux princes ne pensèrent alors plus à leur avenir de roi mais à la présence de l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant tendrement avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette pour s'étreindre amoureusement. Après tout, Tooru avait attendu cent ans pour trouver son prince bien aimé.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je me remets à la requête (je suis sur le point de terminer la partie KuroKen) et on se revoit pour celles-ci et mes autres fics. A bientôt. :)


End file.
